Welcome To My World Part 2
*This is the first two-part episode in the "JOEY 10" Franchise. Narrator: 'Last time on JOEY 10, I just got my new Awesomatrix when all of a sudden, my Grandpa Ben, tells me that I was never known to anybody and that I can only go hero if no one knows who I am after. So after a little talk with Ben, I saw why friends on the ground in the middle of the forest...with Vulkanus! Theme Song Joey: "Vulkanus, its hero time!" 'Slaps down the Awetrix (the shorter name like 'Omnitrix' instead of' Omnimatrix' which is longer)' Joey (Alien): "Whoa! So this is what Azmuth was talking about when he said new heroes! I wonder what he does?" 'Rocks on his skin open up and fire shoots out. Vulkanus looks at him.' Vulkanus: "Who are you...Tennyson?" Joey (Alien): "Nope! I'm better!" CJ: "Magma Rock!" Magma Rock: "Umm...sure!" 'Rooko and CJ break out and CJ absorbs a tree, Rooko activates the Proto-Pack Strength Glove Mode. CJ runs up to Vulkanus and he breaks CJ half with ease.' Magma Rock: "Wow, and Kevin says I suck at my Osmosian powers." 'Rooko runs at Vulkanus and grabs his foot then throws him. Joey reverts to his human form.' Joey: "What!" CJ: "Uhh...can someone put CJ back together again?" Back At The Omnitower... Ben: "How did you guys defeat Vulkanus?" Rooko: "I threw him away with the Strength Glove Mode of my Proto-Pack!" Azmuth: "What! The Proto-Pack is a Galvan invention with a tracker system, Vulkanus tracked you here!" CJ: "We'll kick his butt again!" Joey: "We? You were in half." 'Vulkanus breaks through the window.' Vulkanus: "I knew it was you Tennyson!" Ben (Whisper): "Joey go transform into something. Quick." 'Joey runs out transforms into something.' Joey (Alien): Wo! Another new hero-wait, am I a dog!" 'Joey runs out into the battle.' Vulkanus: "Wait! How is there two of you!" Joey (Alien): "Oh my gosh, you are that stupid, when I have such a high brain capacity. Wo! Major smart moment." 'Vulkanus lunges at Joey, but Joey super-speeds around him and uses super-bark to hurt his ears.' Vulkanus: "Owe! You suck!" 'Joey super-kicks him up the roof, then super-jumps to the roof.' "Joey (Alien): "I have more knowledge then you'll ever have! Thats perfect, I'm knowledge, no...KNAWLEDGE!" 'Knawledge jumps toward Vulkanus and rams him with his head, and Vulkanus rockets out of his suit.' Knawledge: "Wow! Your that tall. And I thought I was short!" Later At The Court... Vulkanus: "I swear, there is another Tennyson!" Judge: "Your crazy, go to prison!" The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *CJ Levin *Rooko *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth *Judge |-| Villains= *Vulkanus |-| Aliens= *Magma Rock (first appearance) *Knawledge (first appearance) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 2.04.43 PM.png|Joey about to turn into Magma Rock Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 2.05.22 PM.png|Magma Rock Transformation Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 2.05.53 PM.png|Magma Rock Transformation 2 Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator - Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10 Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10